Teenage Mutant Ninja Dogs
by Christopher Storm
Summary: Cool parody of Tmnt, There are four mutant Dogs, known as Parappa, Goofy, Dukey and Matt, they are raised as martial artists by an old hedgehog name Chuck, That is, The Killer, has know that they are the threats to him, and getting rid of them, once and for all.
1. Chapter 1 Enter the Dogs

**Hello readers and here is the parody called Teenage Mutant Ninja Dogs, and hope you folks enjoy this.**

* * *

Cast:

Leonardo: Parappa The Rapper (Parappa the Rapper)

Raphael: Matt Major (Parappa the Rapper)

Donatello: Dukey (Johnny Test)

Michaelangelo: Goofy (Disney)

Splinter: Chuck The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog)

April O' Neil: Dawn (Pokemon)

Casey Jones: Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Omniverse)

The Shredder: Broly (Dragon Ball Z)

Tatsu: Sasuke (Naruto)

* * *

In a place, a town in the U.S.A.: New York City. It was a typical day in the Big Apple. Streets were crowded, with people going to whatever places they needed to go.

"Much more than just a series of small, isolated incidents it's apparent an organized criminal element is at work." A voice that was heard, is coming from the Tv, and one who is talking is a teenage girl, she wear a hat and a black shirt and pink skirt, her name is Dawn.

"And at the moment, business is good. So good, in fact, there appear to be no eyewitnesses to any of these crimes." While then all people grab newpaper to read, That's said 'City Crime Escalates'.

"With complaints ranging from purse-snatching to breaking and entering police switchboards have been swamped." Just someone take one's wallet and pass it to other "With the angry voices of more and more citizens. who have fallen prey to the recent surge of crime, that continues to plague the city."

As the one that's take it, was a 15 year old boy, name Tobio Tenma. He when hide it's behind him, a hand appears takes it and he walk away.

"Instead of getting better, things have gotten worse. Even more alarming is the baffling and often bizarre nature of these crimes." As then, on a truck a man was unpacking stuff "Merchandise of every size and description from skateboards to stereo systems has been disappearing from store shelves and storage areas at an alarming rate." When he come back to see, all the stuffs was gone "Aw!" He was confuse and gonna get fired for this.

"Even the victims themselves rarely glimpse the thieves. Many don't know they've been victimized until it's too late." An old woman was watching tv, but when she turn away, she saw it gone, she was outrage as she saw someone takes it "In fact, police have yet to come up with an eyewitness."

At the ally, their was a truck there, as teenages give all the stolen stuff to the ninjas, "Only a few vague reports of young boys or teenagers at the scenes have been filed. But whoever is behind these crimes, one thing is certain. These are much more than just a series of random incidents." As when it's gone, they shuts it and drove away.

Later tonight, two teenages were going through as one told him "Come on, hurry up." So then they runs, and heading in the broken building, and unpacking all the stolens stuff that takes, as one man walk by and saw them, he has black raven hair, white uwagi with a small Uchiha crest on the back, dark blue pants, and a blue garment which is held at the waist with a purple rope tied in front. He also wears black arm guards, he's Sasuke Uchiha.

"Good." He said and walk away, while then, Tobio rip off the box and takes out something cool to listen, all of them continued.

"Crimes without criminals? An invisible gang at work? Who are we going to call?" Dawn asked.

"Unfortunately, the police are the only ones available to combat what some are dubbing 'the silent crime wave.' But perhaps the most disturbing silence is that coming from City Hall. My name is Dawn, Channel Three Eyewitness News." She now was finished.

At the place, a guard told her "You got to stop working so hard."

"What, give up all this glamour?" Dawn asks with a smile as she left "Good night."

"Good night" The guard said.

As then, Dawn left, she walking to her car, while walking, she heard something, she look down and saw a hedgehog crawling by, she back away from it, and carefully move away, she then finally walk away, when she takes out her keys, she heard something, he turn and saw four thugs, as one on top the truck, they saw her as one guy slowly walk to her "Bad timing."

"You're telling me?" Dawn was scare.

"Get her purse." He ordered as she run "Hey! Get her purse!" one on top jump down and grab her.

"Get away from me! What do you think... Help!" Dawn shouts as he cover her mouth.

"Get her jewelry." One guy said.

"I got her watch!" The other one said.

They heard something, throw, it was a sai, it's hits the light and everything turn black, as you could hear something, a punching and kicking was heard, someones is getting beat up and while it's stop, someone shouts "Whoa!" as then, a police cars was here, as using a lights, the thugs was tied up and get beating up.

The Police was shocks of this "What the hell's going on? Thought I'd seen it all. All right. Come on, tough guys." Three cops pick them up, and putting them in the car, while them, someone or something lifted the sewer up, getting a look.

"You all right, ma'am?" One police asks Dawn.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Rest right here while we deal with these guys. Tom, give Al a hand." He said.

As then Dawn saw a sai on a ground, as she pick it up when someone saw her and spoked "Oh, Man." She was confuse of this sai, as then she put it in her purse.

"Let's get them in the car."

As then "Damn." It close it and when back.

In the sewers, all the water and stuff around, as titles appears.

**Christopher Storm Present**

**A Mr Cartoon Production**

As when in the sewers, someone talked "Oh, spectacular."

"Whoo!"

As at the sewer tunnul, three shadows coming by.

"We were awesome, bros."

"Awesome!"

"Yes, dudes and dude-ettes major league butt-kicking is back in town." One shadow jumping up shouting "Oh Yeah!" As the title appears.

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA DOGS**

As then, one jump out, it was a dog, wearing an orange hat with a frog, blue sleeveless shirt, cool pants, and sneakers, and has two swords on his back, he's Parappa.

"Awesome!" Parappa shouts as one jump out was a black dog aswell, he has shirt, and pants with brown shoes, a hat, he has two nunchucks, he's Goofy.

"Righteous!" Goofy shouts.

"Bossa nova!" They both stop as they turn to a dog, with a red shirt and a blue pants, his fur is Brown, and his nose is black. And has a bo on his back. He's Dukey.

"What?" Parappa asks in confuse.

"Bossa nova?" Goofy asks in confuse.

"Chevy Nova?" Dukey asks, as both of them groan in annoying, as Dukey think and got it. "Excellent!" Both of them smiled and high four.

"Yeah! All right!" Both of them shouts.

"Come on, let's move it. I'm starving." Goofy said.

"Oh, Baby!" Dukey follows.

"We're talking major pizza attack here, dudes." Goofy said. While then last dog walking, he has bloned hair, gray shirts, light blue pants, and a sneakers, he has only got one sai. He is Matt Major.

"Pizza! I need it. Oh, baby." Dukey shouts.

"Oh man." Matt muttered.

"All right!" Goofy shouted.

"What's eating him, bros?" Dukey asks. They made it to the door.

"Give me four." Parappa hold his hands up.

You got it." He and Goofy high four.

We were great." Parappa said as they walk in.

Matt just stand there looking at his sai "Damn!" As he walked in.

In the room, someone put his cup down, and someone who, was an old hedgehog, he has light blue skin, gray mustache, and has small glasses. He is Chuck The Hedgehog, as then, Parappa, Goofy, Dukey and Matt entered, as Parappa said to him "We have had our first battle Master Chuck. They were many, but we kicked..." He said as he heard this Chuck clear his throat, as Parappa hold his fist with repect "We fought well." Dukey and Goofy nodded, as Goofy was looking in the phone book.

"Were you seen?" Chuck asks. Parappa shake his head as he meant 'no'. He continue "In this you must never lapse. Even those who would be our allies would not understand. Our domain is the shadow, tray from it reluctantly. For when you do, you must strike hard and fade away Without a trace."

While then, Matt step forward and said "I lost a sai."

"Then it is gone." Chuck said.

"But I can get it back. I can get it back." Matt said.

"Matt...Let it go." Chuck told him.

Matt was mad, as when Dukey place his hand on his shoulder, he push it away, he push his shoulder and push back "Hai!" They stop and sits down. "Your ninja skills are reaching their peak. Only one truly important lesson remains, but must wait. I know it is hard for you here underground."

As then, Goofy was on a phone, ordering pizza "I want a large thick crust with double cheese, ham, pepperoni..."

"Your teenage minds are broad, eager. But you must never stop practicing the art of ninja the art of invisibility." Chuck told them, as he saw Goofy on the phone.

"Oh, but no anchovies. And I mean no anchovies. You put anchovies on this thing, and you're in big trouble." Goofy said as he got hit by the book, throw by Chuck as he snapped "Goofy! Sit down!"

"That'll do. And the clock's ticking, dude." Goofy hang up as Parappa and Dukey chuckles that's there getting pizza tonight.

Chuck shake his head and continue "You are still young, but one day, I will be gone. Use my teachings wisely. I suggest we all meditate now on the events of this evening." He then yawned, while that, a record was played, he look and saw Dukey and Goofy dancing.

"Yeah" both shouted, Chuck was confuse. "Yeah! Yeah!" They move forward and shouts together "Ninjitsu!" Chuck has his hand to his face all annoying.

"Well, this is like meditating." Goofy said, Chuck shake his head all annoying.

Parappa was enjoying the music, as he saw Matt wearing a light brown jacket, "Hey Matt, Where you going?" He asks.

"Out to a movie." He grab his hat and asks "That OK with you?"

"Yeah." He said, as now, Matt has left to the movie, as Goofy and Dukey dancing around "Sock it to me baby." as they're enjoy everying here.

* * *

**Well, not bad for opening and kicking thugs butt huh? And to thank of Mr Cartoon and my add of helping, this will be the greatest, Enjoy it cause the next chapter will come, Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kevin Levin the Outlaw Hero

In the sewers, stakeboard was heard, It was Dukey's stakeboard, he ride over the sewer tunnel, and when he stop, Goofy was there waiting, he saw Dukey and move over "How you doing?"

"Fine." Dukey sits beside him, both looking up. And saw the moon "Nice night."

"Yep. And pizza dude's got 30 seconds." Goofy said and Dukey nodded.

Dukey then though of it and said "Hey Goofy, did you ever think about what Chuck said Tonight?" Goofy though about it, "I mean, about what it would be like, you know? Not having him?"

Goofy still thinking, but some reason. He wasn't listening to him, he was counting time, and said "Time's up. Three bucks off." Dukey shake his head.

At the street, a man name Shaggy driving on a cycle and stop, "Ok, there." He shut it off and pick up a pizza box, and look at the latter "Now, 122...122 1/8?" He walk over and check it "122 1/8." He look, and see nothing. "Terrific. Where the heck is 122 1/8."

"You're standing on it, dude." Goofy voice was heard under, as Shaggy jump off all surprise, as a 10 doller slip up "Just slip it down here." Shaggy was confuse, as he slowly slip the pizza box and takes it "Give me that!"

He was about to leave, until he give a ten dollers "Hey, This is a 10. The tab's 13."

"You're two minutes late, dude." Goofy said to him from under.

"Aw, Come on! Give me a chance, will ya? I couldn't find the place!" He look down and giving wanting him to give another chance.

"Wise man say, 'Forgiveness is divine, but never pay full price for late pizza.'" Goofy said as Shaggy shake his head all annoying.

"I got to get a new route. And I thought I delivered everywhere." As now, Shaggy left.

At the dog's home under the sewers, Goofy hold the pizza and said "Yes, friends, the new Turbo Ginsu! WOO-HOO!" He throw it up and Parappa take his swords and cut them all up "It dices, it slices," As the sliced pizza are on their plates "And yet makes french fries in 30 different..." As one pizza landed on Chuck's head, Goofy saw that "Whoops!"

"Hmm, kids." Chuck muttered. As now, the dogs are enjoying eating pizzas.

Meanwhile at the movies, Matt walk out as he turn back looking and was disgust "Where do they come up with this stuff?" He walking home at the streets.

As then, two teenages name Lee Clark and Paul take the old lady name Widow's purse and run out of here "Somebody stop them!" She shouts, as when they run by, Matt stop thme by tripping them, making the purse go up and a boy name Ash caught with a surprise look "What?"

Lee and Paul look up, and saw Matt looking at them, he show them his sai, they were shock. "Whoa!" And they run for it, they jump over and stopped at the park, "What the hell was that?" Lee asks.

"I don't know." Paul said. As then, someone drop in, as they turn, they saw a 18 year old boy, has tight black t-shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots, and has a golf clubs, with all the sports stuffs and wearing a hockey mask. He's Kevin Levin.

"That was a crime, you purse-grabbing pukes," He took out his hockey stick "And this is the penalty." He swing as Lee duck hitting Paul down "Two minutes for slashing," He tripped Lee down "Two minutes for hooking, and let's not forget my personal favorite, two minutes for high-sticking." He was to hit them as Matt push him down, knocking his mask off, he turn and look.

"How about a five-minute game misconduct for roughing, pal?" Matt asks with a smirks.

"Hey, Bogey...Now who died and made you referee? You did your job. Get out of here and let me do mine. These JV lowlifes need to be taught a lesson." Kevin said.

"Not like that they don't. Not from you." Matt said, as Kevin turn and saw Lee and Paul already gone, it was Matt's mistake.

"Well, It looks like you're the one who needs a lesson, pal." He takes out two baseball bats "Class is Pain 101. Your instructor is Kevin Levin."

"Look. I don't want to fight you." Matt told him.

"Well, Tough rocks, pal." Kevin swing as Matt dodge them two time, while then, he grab one with his hand.

"A Jose Canseco bat? Tell me...you didn't pay money for this." Matt said.

"Oh, That's it." Kevin knocked him down with the other bat, "Was a two-for-one sale, pal."

When he knock him down, he knocked his hat down, as Kevin give a good look at Matt and asks. "Hey, what are you, some sort of punker?"

"Huh?" Matt asks.

"I hate punkers." He said and frown at him with confusion "Especially a guy with lots of furs with some hair do." While saying that, Matt pad the bat over his foot and ready to swing. "And wear some masks over ugly faces."

"That's it." Matt whispered.

"Ooh." Kevin then saw him started to swing.

"New batter!" Matt shouts as he swing, and missed Kevin.

"Strike one!" Kevin shouts and missed his swing "Whoa! Whiffer."

Matt jump over him and swing him hard over to the trash can "Home Run!" He walk to him as he put his foot on him shouting "Matt Major wins!" He throw the bat away "One-nothing!"

Kevin move almost knocking Matt down "Whoa!" He still standing as he said "Well?"

"New game, furface." He takes out a flated bat and said "Cricket."

Matt was confuse and know he was joking "Cricket? Nobody understands cricket. You got to know what a crumpet is to understand cricket."

As Kevin low it down ready as he told him "I'll teach you." He swing up, hitting Matt way up, and got him upside down in the trash can, he tries to get out and Kevin said with a smirks "Six runs." As then, when Matt moved, he drop down trying to get out of it, as Kevin got all the stuff and run "So long, freak. I got work to do."

"FREAK?!" Matt shouts as he got out feeling anger righ about now "FREAK?!"

Kevin jump over and run, as Matt got his hat on and running after him, while then, a texi stop as Matt got hit a little and move over still running after him. A person saw it and asks "What the heck was that?"

"Looked like a big dog in a trench coat." The driver said and asks him "You going to La Guardia, Right?"

While to Matt, he shouted out "Come back here! I'm not finished with you!" As we zoomed out to the city as we heard Matt's yelled "DAMN!" it seem that Matt has lost Kevin.

At the sewers, and in the home. Matt entered as Chuck has a match litted up, as he saw him hanging the coat up. "Matt." He groan as he's spotted "Come sit by me."

"Couldn't this wait till morning?" Matt asks in annoying.

"You will listen now." Chuck said, as he lighted up the candle, as Matt sits down and listen "My Master Minato's first rule was. Possess the right thinking."

"Only then can one receive the gifts of strength, knowledge, and peace." He lefted Matt's chin to look at him "I have tried to channel your anger, Matt, but more remains. Anger clouds the mind. Turned inward, it is an unconquerable enemy. You are unique among your brothers for you choose to face this enemy alone. But as you face it, do not forget them. And do not forget me." he raise his hand and place it to his head as Matt was sad "I am here, my son."

* * *

**What a rule Chuck told Matt, and by then, Matt got smoked by Kevin of his cricket, the next will come folks. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Matt Rescue Dawn

In a morning at Dawn's apartment, she's in her bathroom looking at the mirror as she's talking to a man name Bill Tenma, her boss "Dawn, you could've called me last night, you know? Call it a quirk," Dawn slowly remove a bandage on her forehead "But I like to know when one of my best reporters has been mugged."

"I wasn't mugged, Bill. Besides, I knew you'd just worry and rush over here like you did this morning." Dawn wash a bruise off.

"Well, From now on, Security is gonna escort you to that stone-age van of yours every night." Bill said.

Dawn did a salute to Bill "Yes sir."

"I'm not kidding, Dawn." Bill said.

"Oh! Hey Toby, how's school going?" Dawn asks Toby who's on the table.

"Fine." He answered.

"Oh, Wonderful. So wonderful I have to drive him there every morning now just to make sure he goes." Bill said, as Toby put on a headphone to his stereo player. "See? That's what he does when he wants to ignore me sticks his head in those things." He turn back and was confuse "I wonder where the hell he got those things, anyway."

"Bill, give the kid a break." Dawn said.

Bill walk and look out the window "Just what is going on out there, Dawn? I've never seen anything like this before. It's like the city's falling apart." While he saying, Toby look up and saw Dawn's walllet, he turn to make sure, as he take it and takes the money out "It's getting so you can't step outside in the daytime anymore."

"I'll tell you one thing. After everything I've been hearing out of Little Tokyo terns is gonna have some answering to do this afternoon." Dawn said.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look, Just take it easy, Ok?He's already got the mayor breathing down my neck." Bill told her.

At the Police Station, Dawn is talking to a fat yellow man, with police outfit, he's Police Chief Wiggum, "We are presently executing a plan of redeployment that will minimize response time while maximizing coordination between patrol units in a decentralized networking scheme." The reporters shouting video camera.

"Huh, I'm not sure I understood all that, Chief Wiggum. Would you mind repeating it in English, perhaps?" Dawn asks.

"What that means, Miss Dawn, is everything is well in hand." Wiggum told her.

At the sewer home, Dukey saw Dawn on the news on the tv. "Hey guys, Look!" They when to the tv and saw her.

"That's her." Parappa said as that's the same they save her from.

"No, I didn't say that either, Miss Dawn. If you would stick to asking questions." Chief Wiggum said.

As when the screen change to Dawn, Goofy saw her and kiss her on the screen "I'm in love." Dukey playful push him and Parappa chuckles.

Meanwhile in the unknown place, a shadow person watching all the tv of the news "What do you know about an organization known as The Saiyan Clan?" Dawn asks.

"There is no evidence to link such a name to these incidents." Chief Wiggum told her.

"Are you denying that such an organization known as The Saiyan exists?" Dawn asks, as a shadow person throw a kunai at the screen damages the screen, as he's annoying and angry.

"I'm not denying anything. Again you're putting words into my mouth." He said.

As the person turn and ordered "Find her. Silence her." He turn back to the tvs.

Back to the sewers, The dogs watchs, as Matt stand there with his sai "She's great." Goofy said.

"An understatement as usual." Parappa said

"You're telling me." Dukey said agree.

"The girl is a fox." Parappa said.

"Take a look at the local weather for this vicinity as it stands at this hour." The man said as Matt put on his hat and left.

At the Station, the reporters getting their stuffs in as Dawn heard Wiggum calling "Dawn, Get in here."

She walk and told Kiba "Time me." He nodded and she walk to see, as two polices walk in with Tobio! It's seem the cops found the stolen stereo, and take him in.

In Wiggum's office "Just what is it you hoped to accomplish out there besides busting my chops?" He snapped her.

"I think you know as much as I do about this Saiyan Clan and I don't think you're doing anything about it." Dawn said while rolling her eyes up.

"You expect me to waste precious manpower because a few immigrants are reminded of something that supposedly happened years ago in Japan?" Wiggum said as it's a waste of time.

"Have you got something else?" Dawn asks

As Wiggum's face turning red in anger and snapped "Are you trying to tell me HOW TO DO MY JOB?!" She walk out as he slam the door shut.

Kiba check the time and said "1:07. A new record." as Dawn walking out of here.

At the streets, Dawn was lefted the station, as someone who's reading the newspaper is Matt, he was waiting for Dawn, as he felt Dawn walking by, as he walk after her.

Later then, Dawn walk downstairs to the subway train, as she saw one going already "Oh...Great. Just great." She muttered and have to wait for one.

While waiting for one, she heard something, she turn and saw five ninjas here, "We've been waiting for you, Miss Dawn"

"What? Am I behind on my sony payments again?" She asks and chuckles.

"Your mouth may yet bring you much trouble, Miss Dawn. I deliver a message." He hold out his hand, and slap her face "Shut it."

Dawn pull out the sai, as the ninja kick it away, Dawn had it "All right. That's it!" He swing her bag at them and no good, as one punch her and knock out cold.

While then, a hand appears grabbing the sai, as he give a battle cries "HHHYYYYAAAAH!" He charge at them and kick both out, it wa Matt Major, finally got his second sai back, he blocked their attacks and push them, he kicked one and hard punch front, and he kick one down, while he knocked them down. He pick up Dawn as the train going by.

When it's going by, he's gone wiht Dawn as three ninjas look around seeing nothing, but then, Matt was running in the tunnel to the sewers, as then. A ninja spotted him, and slowly follow him.

At the sewers tunnel, Matt carry Dawn to his home, just then he heard something "Huh?" He turn and look, all he see is nothing. He turn back and walking home. But then, a ninja was hiding in the shadow and follow Matt.

* * *

**Look's like Matt rescue Dawn as she's been out cold, and Matt was followed by a ninja, what will happen now? The next chapter will come folks. Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4 The loss of their Master

At the Dog's home, Matt came back with the out cold Dawn, as he lay her down on the couch, as then Parappa was shock and couldn't believe what Matt's doing and said "Are you crazy?"

Matt turn and answered "Yeah, Parappa, I'm crazy! Ok? A loony! Ok?"

"Why?" Parappa asks.

"Why? Why? Oh, I don't know. 'Cause I wanted to redecorate. A couple of throw pillows, a TV news reporter. What do you think?" Matt asks. And Parappa not sure about it, as Chuck came in seeing Dawn here.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Chuck asks.

"She got jumped in the subway. I had to bring her here." Matt told him.

"It's the news lady." Dukey told Chuck.

Goofy look up from Dawn and asks "Can we keep her?"

Chuck can't refuse as he told them "Bring water, cold washcloth, pillow."

"Far out!" Goofy said and go get some fast.

While the dogs get what he wants for Dawn, The ninja that's following Matt has found them, and leave to report, As then, Chuck slowly place his hand on her forehead, as she started to wake up, when she slowly open her eyes, she look and saw a hedgehog looking at her, she was shock and stand up away "Aaah!" She was scared of the big hedgehog standing in two legs.

While then, Matt and Dukey came with the stuff and Parappa and Goofy came back as saw her already awake and Goofy said "Hi." She turn and saw all the dogs as she scream "AAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Both of them scream as she frighten them.

She said in scare tone "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I'm dead! I'm dead, aren't I?"

Parappa and Goofy pants of frighten and try to calm her down "It's ok."

"No, I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. Those guys in the black pajamas, they jumped me." Dawn pointed at Chuck "And...and that hedgehog... I saw you in the parking lot. That explains you. And you guys...Um." He pointed at the dogs.

"Hmm?" Parappa asked.

"I have no idea where you came from." Dawn was confuse and scared.

"If you will please just sit down and calm yourself." He said as Dawn gasp in surprise of Chuck's talking "I will tell you where we came from."

"It talks!" Dawn said in surprise.

"It is really quite simple, Miss Dawn." Chuck said.

"And he knows my name. Perfect." Dawn sits down and listen.

"Fifteen years ago..." Chuck telling the story.

"Why don't I ever dream of Harrison Ford?" Dawn asks.

Chuck sigh, and continue telling the story "For 15 years now, we have lived here. Before that time, I was a pet of my master Minato Namikaze, mimicking his movements from my cage and learning the secret art of ninja."

He tell them a story as everything go black "When we were forced to come to New York. I found myself for the first time without a home wandering the sewers," At the sewers, there was a hedgehog, it was Chuck as a little hedgehog, eating something in the sewers "Scavenging for whatever I could find."

He then heard something and quickly turn "And then, one day. I came upon a broken dogs cages and four baby puppys." The four puppys look around all alone.

"That's was us." Goofy told her, as Parappa, Matt and Dukey was mad at him.

"Shut up." Matt said.

"Oh no!" Dukey slap his head all annoying.

"The little ones were walking around into a strange glowing ooze from a broken canister nearby." It show four puppy walking in an ooze around here, as Chuck bring them to the tunnel "I gathered them up in the tunnel for the night and when I awoke the next morning. I received a shock, for they had doubled in size." As them, the puppys, are growing. And so do Chuck as will "l, too, was growing, particularly in intellect," As then, one puppy stand in two legs "And I was amazed at how intelligent they seemed. But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next." The other puppy was eating pizza and sctraching his fur "One of them spoke."

"Pizza! Pizza!" The puppy spoken and clap his paws or hands.

"More words followed, and I began their training." Two puppys standing and beginning their training "Teaching them all that I had learned from my master."

"Radical! Radical! Radical!" The puppy jumping and saying that. As were back to the sewers.

"And soon, I gave them all names..." Chuck tell her the dog's names.

"Parappa." He smiled.

"Goofy." He point at himself "That's me." Goofy said.

"Dukey." He humming of Chuck say his name.

"And, Matt Major." He use his sai for his teeths.

And Dawn was awes of this and asked "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No I'm afraid not." Chuck answered her.

While then, the dogs are bringing Dawn home as she's gross out walking water in the sewers "Are you guys sure you know where you're going?" She asks.

"11th and Bleecker?" Goofy sniffs in the air and said "Nope. This is only 9th street. Get it?" He chuckles while asksing.

"Yuck." Dawn said.

"Oookay." Goofy said.

At the streets, they made in the place in Dawn's home called '2th Time Around Antiques & More'. When Dawn first get out, She turn to Dukey and said "I'd like to invite you all in but I don't have anything to offer you except frozen pizza."

While saying 'Pizza' Goofy made quick speed jumping out shouting "Let's go for it!"

Dawn was surprise as Dukey said under Goofy "You said the magic word."

"You guys eat pizza?" She asks them.

"Doesn't everybody?" Both of them asks.

"Yeah, Well, uh all right..." She said and walk.

"Hey! Did she say pizza?" Parappa called from the sewers.

"So, you live in an antique store?" Goofy asks.

"Yep. Pizza!" Dukey call out to them as he gets out.

"Well, above, actually. What do you guys like on your pizza?" She asks.

"Oh. Just the regular stuff, flies, stink bugs." He said as she's gross out, and said to her "It was...It was a joke."

At her home, they were laughing of Goofy's joke, as he's impersonating of Sylvester Stallone, and said like him "Uh, yo, uh, well, uh, Maybe I'll fight Apollo, and maybe I won't, you know? What do you think? Adrian!" He raise his arm with his fist as they laughs at him.

"Hey, I got another one! Oh, This is totally cool!" Goofy said as Matt wa looking at the fishes as he knows what Goofy gonna do.

"Oh, no, Please not that." Matt groan as Goofy already doing it.

"Grrr! You blasted hedgehog! You destroy my plan! You rotten hedgehog!" He impersonating to, someone like on the cartoon, and flip his hat over "Wahoo!" They laughs at this.

"That must be Chuck's favorite." Dawn said as the dogs look at her all confuse.

"Huh?" they all asks of this all confusion.

"It was a joke." Dawn told them, and look at each others and laughs.

As when Dawn say Chuck, Parappa said "And speaking of which, we better get going." The dogs groans. "He worries." They stand up and getting going.

"Well uh, I don't know what to say. Will I ever see you guys again?" She open the door for them while asking.

"Indubitably." Goofy said as he follow Parappa.

"Well,That depends on how fast you stock your pizza." Parappa said.

"Deal." Dawn told him.

"See you around." Dukey said. As Matt was the last and wave to her and go.

"Bye." She said.

"Later." Parappa said as she close the door, and sigh.

At the sewers, the dogs are returning home from Dawn's "No doubt about it. She loved us! It was the impressions." Goofy said.

"You wish." Dukey said.

When they are by the door, Parappa saw the hole on the door, someones crash in "Hold it." He grab his sword as the dogs get out their weapons and went in to attack, as to Parappa saw in horror, he dropped his sword, when the other dogs saw it too, Matt look around their home, everything was trashed up, Dukey drop his bo and drop on his knees, and they saw the chair were Chuck is, "Chuck." they were shock in horror that something has happen to their master, Matt slowly walk to it with his two sai on his hands, he couldn't believe, that their master is gone. Matt felt his rage going as he screamed in fury "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream was echo out from the sewers, as the old man name Ape Simpson heard it, as he keep going.

At Dawn's home, she heard knocking, as she open the door and saw the dogs at the door, all sad "What's wrong?"

"Chuck." Parappa answered her, as they were sad, that their only master is gone.

* * *

**Sad, isn't it? Something has happen to Chuck while the dogs at Dawn's home. Don't worry, the next chapter will come. so please, review it folks.**


	5. Chapter 5 Killer, leader of Saiyan Clan

At the Police Station at night, Chief Wiggum was looking at the files of Tobio Tenma, as he pick up the phone and deil the number, waiting for the answer, and someone pick up, as Bill's voice "Hello?"

"Hello, Bill Tenma?" Wiggum asks.

"Yeah. Who's this?" Bill asks.

"You got a son named Tobio, Bill?" He asks as he's resting his legs on the deck.

In a morning day at Dawn's home, the dogs are sleeping in for the night, after what happen in the sewers, Dawn came out with pajamas and wearing a rope, the dogs are waking up as the door knock as their fully awake as Dawn asks "Who is it?

"It's me, Bill." He said through the door.

"It's my boss." She walk to the door.

"Uh oh." Dukey said.

"Can you guys..." She turn and saw them already hiding "Hide?" She answer the door as Bill and Tobio enter.

"Bill, what's up?" She ask as she close the door.

"UH, Dawn... listen. I've uh. You have been working awful hard on this story lately. Why don't you take it easy for a while? Just...Just...Just let somebody else handle it." She couldn't believe this as she walk and Bill follows "Just for a little while, you know?"

"Bill, What are you talking about? It's my story. No way." Dawn told him.

"Well Look at you. You're exhausted." Bill told her.

"I just had a rough night." Dawn said. Tobio look around as he saw something in the mirror, he saw a dog as it's Goofy hiding under the table with a panda doll.

"Let somebody else help you cover City Hall." Bill said, Tobio look at the table, and saw nothing, he look back at the mirror, the same.

"Bill, that's ridiculous. What's with you today?" Dawn asks her while she's washing her face.

"Nothing's with me today. I just thought you might like a little help. That's all." Bill told her.

"Will, I don't. Hand me a towel, will you?" She turn as she gasp a little as she saw Dukey inside the bathtub.

"Where do you keep the towels?" He asks as he open the shower curtain as Dawn stop him "Bill! No! Uh.." She grab the towel as theres nothing.

"What's wrong?" Bill asks in confuse.

"I just don't want you to see my unsightly bathtub ring." Dawn told him and pushing him out "Ok? Just...Out, out, out, out." While then, Dukey was above and sigh in relief "I have to get ready for work.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider about some help?" Bill asks.

Hey, Toby, will you tell your father to relax?" She asks Toby who is looking under the table.

"I wish." Tobio said.

"Just don't push any buttons today, Ok?" Bill said as he and Toby left. And Dawn close the door.

"That was close." Goofy said out of nowhere as Dawn gasp in shock as Goofy scare her, he stand up "Whoa! Time to switch to decaf, Dawn." She roll her eyes and chuckles.

At the street, Bill is driving with Tobio beside him, Bill was told by Wiggum of Tobio stole something "I don't get it, Tobio. I make more than enough money to provide for both of us and you're stealing. Why?" He asks.

"I don't know." Tobio told him.

"You don't know? What the heck were you doing with a car stereo anyway? Or don't you know that either?" Bill keep asking.

"Sorry." Tobio said

"Sorry? Not as sorry as you're going to be after school." He said, while stopping on the red light, Toby got out the car running fom him "Tobio! Damn it! Tobio! come back here!" He shouts at him. As Tobio run down the stairs to the subway.

At the broken building, the rapping music was heard inside, as all the kids and teenages playing games, smokings, and playing pool, poker, stakeboarding, Drinking, gambling moneys and dancing of rap music.

At the stair, a pre-teen name Puggsy walking down with Ryoga and Sokka "Check it out, man. Anything you guys want, we got. Anything you want to do... do it. Know what I'm saying? Anything."

"You got any cigarettes?" Ryoga asks.

Puggsy grab out two boxes of cigarettes asking "Regular or menthol?" So they take menthol and toss the regular to someone else.

At the, the boys are playing poker as one said "Read 'em and weep, boys. Full house!" The four of them slam their fist as they lost, Sasuke walking around, as one boy name Bart bump into him, as he's scared, but Sasuke told him "Go. Play." As he go, everyones are having fun.

At the fight, a man name Ranma are fighting against Joey, He knock him down, he dodge as he kick three time and knock him down, Sasuke said "You." He pointed Joey getting him out of the way. He look at him as Ranma to him, and as then, they begin, Ranma blocks all moves of Sasuke's, and while stopping.

"Good." Sasuke was impress, and when Ranma bow to him, he kick him hard and knocking him down, he walk to him and told him "Never lower your eyes to an enemy."

"Yes, Master Sasuke." Ranma said.

While they're about to continue of training and fighting, the gong was heard. As everyongs are going to the meeting, all the kids and teenages are heading over now, as while they made it, the door was open, as a shadow was there, someone was coming, and so, someone has walk to the hall, where all the kids and teenages watchs, someone that came, has an armor, with helmat and metal mask to his mouth, and has cape on him. On his hand, he has a weapon call knuckle claw. He also has middle spike hair, and when he turn his head both side, his eyes is black, he now turn back as Sasuke walk to him and said "Master Killer." The one who is called Killer, He's the leader of the Saiyan Clan. He stand as Sasuke remove the cape as he got sharped shoulder, both of them, He grunt to the ninjas. Who was the Saiyan Ninjas, unrolling the long red carpet to begin, he held out his hand as Sasuke give him the ninja mask, one teenage boy walk to him and knee, as he put it on him as he spoke.

"Money cannot buy the honor which you have earned tonight." He stand and put on the bandana around his head "You make us all proud." He bow to him and left to the other.

"Only effort, discipline, loyalty earn the right to wear the Saiyan dogi. You are here because the outside world rejects you. This is your family. I am your father." He said

"I want you all to become full members of The Saiyan." He said, as at the cage with the boxes, someone was chained against, as it was Chuck, he was alive, as he was kiddnapped "There is a new enemy, freaks of nature who interfere with our business." On the look on his face, he was sad, as he look up and listen "You are my eyes and ears. Find them. Together we will punish these, creatures! These...Dogs!" He said in anger tone.

"Master." Someone call as Killer turn and see who call him, it was Tobio Tenma, wearing a bandana as well, he held out his hand up, as he knows where they are.

* * *

**This is not good, look's like Killer has the Saiyan ninjas to kiddnapped Chuck, and the Dogs didn't know he's still alive, and now their in trouble as Tobio knows where are they, don't worry, the next chapter is coming, Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Dogs vs Saiyan clan

In the Morning days, Dawn was on the Eyewithness News Channel 3, as she's talking with a girl name Nami, as she said to her "This is beginning to sound less and less like your common, garden-variety subway mugging."

"Exactly Nami." Dawn said to her.

As then, the dogs are watching the tv news, and was impress of her report "Boy, She's a good reporter." Parappa said.

"he's a babe!" Goofy said while eating chips.

"...known as The Saiyan." Dawn said.

"I'm sorry...The Saiyan?" Nami asks in confuse.

"Yeah, I know it sounds like a funky club for podiatrists," The dogs was surprise "But I've been speaking with a lot of Japanese-Americans in the past few days who say that our recent crime wave is reminiscent of a secret band of ninja thieves who once operated in Japan."

"Are the police looking into this?" Nami asks.

"Well, I've included everything in my statement, but I doubt very much that Chief Wiggum is taking this possible connection seriously."

"I see. Well, perhaps if any of our viewers..."

"Oh god." Bill watches the whole thing and shake his head, as then, Kusami watch to him handed him the phone.

"Mr. Tenma, Chief Wiggum's office." She said.

He takes it and heard Wiggum's screaming "TENMA! I thought we had a deal!"

"You still haven't told us how you got away from your attacker." Nami said.

At Dawn's home, the dogs listen to Dawn as she said "It's really quite incredible. Some citizens of New York actually came to my rescue. Who says everyone in the Big Apple looks the other way? Uh, but seriously, Nami, I would like to take this opportunity to thank one of those individuals in particular." She said as Matt knows what she meant as she said with a smile "And if he's watching, thanks, Matt Major." three dogs was shock. As Goofy and Dukey making fun.

"Oh ho!" Goofy shouts.

"Studly!" Dukey shouts as Matt turn away all annoying. "Hey, look. I think he's blushing." He turn back really annoying.

"I am not." Matt said.

"I think he's actually turning red." Dukey said, as Matt throw his sai at him, almost got his leg, he look up to Goofy and said "Uh, Hmmm Maybe not."

"Mm-hmm." Goofy nodded.

Matt grab his sai back and walk to the window asking "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean, what do we do now?" Parappa asks.

"Chuck's out there somewhere!" Matt snapped.

"I know Chuck's out there." Parappa said.

"Fight?" Goofy asks.

"Fight." Dukey answer.

"Kitchen?" Goofy asks.

"Kitchen." Dukey answer.

"Yeah." He and Dukey are heading to the kitchen.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Matt asks.

"What can we do about it? Dawn's our only link to these guys. We have to wait until she comes up with something." Parappa said.

"Ooooh! So that's the plan from our great leader? Huh? Just sit here on our butts." Matt mocking him and frowns.

"I never said I was a great leader." Parappa frowns.

"Well you sure act like it sometimes." Matt said.

"Yeah? Well you act like a jerk sometimes you know that?. And this attitude of yours isn't helping anything."

"Yeah, Well, Maybe I'll just take my attitude and leave!" Matt walk pass him to the door.

"Why don't you?" Parappa asks without look at him.

"I will!" Matt open the door.

"Good!" He said.

"Great!" Matt shut the door and left.

"Go ahead. We don't need you!" Parappa snapped.

Goofy and Dukey heard them while eating as he asks him while passing him the chip "Pork rind?

"Pork rind." he takes it and eat it.

At the roof, Matt was mad "Damn!" he punch forward, and walking to the other side, he jump kick, and flip over and jab.

At the other building on the roof, Kevin Levin was listening to the police radio for crimes, while trying to get come signel, he look around as he saw something at the roof, he stare at it and find something familiar, Matt keep on punching and kicking, Kevin grab his binoculars to get a look, he knows that dog anywhere.

Matt stop and look down at the streets with a sad face, and while looking out. He didn't know, that the Saiyan ninjas are here and ready to attack.

At Dawn's home, Goofy and Dukey are watching cartoon, Tom and Jerry show. He watches that Tom getting beat up by a dog name Spike, as he throw him away "Haha! Boy, he really know how to hurt a cat." He laughs as he watches it and saw Spike get hit in a face, by a pan, thinking a mouse "Wha? Can you believe this? Come on Spike! Ninja-kick the damn cat Will ya?"

He then heard the door open and Dawn enter "Dawn, Hey, you were great." Goofy said.

She smile and said "Thanks Goofy-kin."

Goofy look at Dukey with surprise and smile "Oh, She call me Goofy-kin." He clean himself trying to impress.

"Hear anything yet?" Parappa asks.

"Not yet. They're going to repeat the interview at 5:00 and at 6:00." She said "And we're going to have to wait and see if it helps generate any new information." She look at Parappa and said "Hey, I told them to call me here immediately if anyone calls the station."

"Thanks, Dawn. We really appreciate, you know, everything." Parappa smiled.

"Hey, Forget it." She said and asks them "Where's Matt?"

To answered her question, Matt was push against the wall dropping his sai as two ninjas grab him and one ninja throw his sais away, Matt elbow behind and kick one forward.

In Dawn's home, she said to them "Well, I was going to give you guys a tour of the store. Shall we go get him?"

"No." Three of them said.

"Uh. He just needs to blow off some steam." Dukey told her.

"Yeah." Goofy said.

Back at the roof, more ninjas of Saiyan here as Matt said "You guys must be studying the abridged book of ninja fighting."

He kick both ninjas back and forward and kick one down, He then kick the ninja's guy and flip over him as he kick one down, he headbutt his chin and roll fast "Whooo! Come on!" He kick as the ninja dodge and got hit over hard, he look around here and said "I mean, come on. How do you guys expect to beat me?" he look around, as all the Saiyan ninjas appears, alots of them "Good answer. Good answer." He then prepared to fight them all.

At Dawn's home, she walking downstair with the dogs to show them the store "I only keep it open part-time, mostly for my dad. He loved junk. I don't know. I guess it's kind of dumb to lose money on a business just because you miss your father."

"No, it isn't." Dukey said.

Dawn open the door and asks "Ready?" She flip the lights.

As back to the roof, Matt been slam down hard by the ninjas, he got kicked hard one by one of the ninjas, one grab his head ready to punch.

At the store, Duket grab one of the old books and were awes of the old junks around here "This place has everything."

"Yep, Just about." Dawn said.

Goofy shush them and slowly sneaking to Parappa, who was winding up the old toy, Dawn plug her ears as Goofy has two cymbals and know what he'll do, as then, Goofy clang them together, getting Parappa scream "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Goofy laughs as Parappa is shaking up of that clang.

Back to Matt, a ninja clang his fists to his head as he fell down, and one kick his gut hard, all of them has surrounded him.

At the store, they're going back upstairs, after the tour "Hasn't Matt been gone a long time?"

"Nah, He does it all the time. He likes it." Dukey said as he got his bo in his hand. At the roof, the ninjas dragging Matt to the top window.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asks.

"Don't worry. He'll probably be back any minute." Dukey said, as then, Matt was throw down breaking open and fell down hard as Dawn gasp in horror "MATT!" The dogs check to see if he's ok.

"Is he..." Dawn asks.

"No, he's alive... barely." Parappa said.

"Oh my god." Dawn said.

As then, the saiyan ninjas smash through the window as they smash the window door, and break it down, more of them swinging in, and one ninja flip the table out of their way, and more entering here, and last of them smash through the window as the dogs were surprise.

"Hey, what the..." Parappa was confuse.

"Whoa! And I thought insurance salesmen were pushy." Goofy said, as one ninja showing off his nunchuck skill, Goofy saw it "Ohhh. A fellow chucker, eh?"

He stand there like a cowboy, to show off, the ninja was confuse, as Goofy spin around his nunchuck, as he's showing off his skill as he stop in place. As it begin the nunchucking dual, the ninja show off his skills and he stop with his nunchuck back of his arm, Goofy's turn and he doing the skill so fast, as when he keep going off, he stop to his place, they were awes, it's his turn and keep on his skill fast like his, and when Goofy watch, he's a little impress "Hmm-hmm." As he stop as to his arm.

As for Goofy, he spin his middle nunchuck with one finger, Goofy watch them, looking shock and awes of his skill, he then told him "Keep practicing." As Dukey jump over Goofy "HWHHHOOOAAA!" and land behind two ninjas, and knock them down with his bo, and Goofy hits one beside and to his face and gut, and both dogs hit one hard and knock out.

Parappa rolled to the door with his swords, and blocked their weapons as they knock them down and hit him, Parappa knock them "Take that!" they been knocked down, one ninja hold Goofy's head, as he flipped the ninja over, Dawn sat near Matt to protect as Goofy hit one's guts and elbow his back hard.

Parappa hold on the ninja's face and know something "Hey, One of these guys knows where they're holding Chuck so don't knock them all out." He slap him two time and jab him down.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Parappa." Goofy said as he throw the ninja over.

Two ninjas hold Dukey and has his head in the water tank, he's holding his breath, as when he got out, he spit out water as his eyes making him blind. He jab one away.

Parappa got his swords and tries cutting as the ninja duck and missing his swings three times as when Parappa stop, he ducked think he's swing but he smirks saying "Gotcha." He kick him and one behind him.

Goofy was throw down by two ninjas and holding his nunchucks, Dukey use his bo to jump kick and hit one hard "Hey, Dukey, Wheel of Fortune, dude!" Goofy shouts as Dukey spin him fast and use his two to knocked them down one by one.

One ninja had enough of them and calling out "Thomes! now!" The ninja got all the axes as all of them grab them and gonna chop them up.

"I guess they're not game show fans." Dukey said to Goofy.

"And I thought everybody loved Vanna." Goofy point them with his nunchuck.

He nodded as he saw them has axes "Whoa!" He dodge them as one tries chopping Goofy as he move it fast.

Dukey dodge them and move away, and roll over fast.

"California roll!" Dukey shouts.

"Oh, What a spaz." Goofy shouts as their chopping the floor "Missed again."

"Good thing these guys aren't lumberjacks." Dukey said as he knock them away.

"No joke." Goofy said as he dodge it by moving side to side "The only thing safe in the woods would be the trees." He dodge it again.

Dukey counter their swing away fast, as when he look up, more Saiyan ninjas on the roof, ready to join in "Uh, Guys, I'm not so sure if this is, structurally speaking such a good time for your buddies to drop in." He said as the ninjas jumping down, and when the lots of them are here.

Dukey and Goofy prepared to attack, as they heard floor creaks, they look down, the floor begin to gave out "Uh oh." Goofy.

As the floor broken down as all of them and the ninjas scream, and everything getting dust around, and when they all dropped down the store, they got up all hurt and coughing.

"Whoa, wipeout." Goofy muttered, they look and prepared to fight.

But then, a light was on, they turn to see, it was Sasuke with his arms cross, and has more ninjas here.

"Oh no." The dogs muttered.

And when Sasuke give the signel, the Saiyan ninjas charges, Dukey jump and kick one, and get kicked by the gut, and push back, Dawn hold Matt with a stick on her hand.

Parappa punch one and elbow behind him, he look up and jump holding on the bike and kicking one rapidly, as it's loose and drop down, the ninjas jump on him to hold, Sasuke walk around, and watching them get beat up, Dukey hit him on front and back, as he got hit from behind, and got near the piano, they grab his head as he said "Hey, hey hey." he got his head smash against the keys four time getting hurt, and getting a headache of hearing that.

One ninja look around, as Goofy came to him with two cymbals, and clang them to his head, hurting his ears. He hit one and rapidly hitting him with it, and move back hitting both behind him, he turn back and got hit on the gut, he tries to move but he drop down getting hit by them.

Dawn hold Matt to her arms, as Goofy was push and got hold on his neck by the ninja "Man, we could really use Matt right about now." He push back and hit the wall.

Dukey got hit by the side and knock him down, one almost trip him and got kicked, Goofy and Parappa keep on fighting them, as the door busted down, as they all stop "Now what?" Parappa asks in annoying.

They all look at the door, and see a person with a goal stick on his hand, it was Kevin Levin, here to help, he's wearing a hockey mask of course, and on the look on his face, isn't very happy "Now, You guys mind telling me what you're doing to my little furry pal over there? Hmm?" He meant Matt as he look, he saw Dawn "Oh, Who is the babe?"

"Who the heck is that?" Parappa asks in confuse.

"Wayne Gretzky on steroids?" Goofy asks.

As Sasuke give a signel and shouted "Attack!" They all attack and the dogs too.

Kevin blocked one and hit him, he neiled one hard, and back fist one with skill, Dukey knock one down dodging the axe, as he duck, he chop the powerline, as causing a fire and electric him up, and the fire bursting everywhere, as more ninjas come to battle, and Sasuke watches.

Parappa when to Dawn and said "Come on, We got to get out of here."

Kevin knock one down, and when to help them, the ninjas jabbing Goofy on the guts, as Kevin hit them one to one and hitting him away, and blocked their attacks.

Dawn moving the junks out of the way "Help me. There used to be a trapdoor here to the basement." So Parappa help her.

Kevin knocking their weapons "Come on, you ugly maggots! Come on!"

Dukey knocked one down with Goofy, Dawn carry Matt as Parappa shouted "We're getting out of here!" Dukey punch one away as he and Goofy run to the trapdoor.

"Get away, man. I'll take care of these guys." Kevin swing and knocking their weapon, and pushing them away.

Dukey and Goofy got in as he asks him "You coming?"

"I'll cover you." Kevin said.

"Good idea." Parappa whe in. As Kevin keep on swing on them and knocking them, as then, the phone ringing as the answering machine answer "Hi, this is Dawn. Leave a message after the beep." He hit him hard and heard it "Huh?" And listen while fighting them.

The phone bep and Bill was heard "Dawn, it's Bill. I'm sorry. I don't know how else to say this. You're fired, Dawn. I'm sorry. I know this comes as a blow." The wire is on fire as it loose and hit the ninja on the head.

"You can say that again, bud." Kevin smirks.

"Come on!" Parappa shouted.

"Bye, guys. Got to run." Kevin ran in and shutting the trapdoor, as the ninjas tries opening it.

Sasuke heard the sirens as the cops are coming, he said to them "Ninja, vanish." As they vanish.

At the street, the dogs, Dawn and Kevin on the van, and driving out of here fast, while getting out of here, Dawn move to the window and look at his home and store, with sad face, that everything is gone.

At the building roof, Tobio Tenma saw them leave and the look at the building Dawn lives, and felt bad about telling them where the dogs are, but, he must, he is the member of the Saiyan Clan. So then, he left for good.

* * *

**What a fight, and Dawn's home is destroyed, and Tobio felt so bad about this, and Matt is hurt from the battle on the roof, don't worry, the next chapter will come, read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Master Chuck's lives

At the Saiyan's Hideout, Killer walk over to the boxes where Chuck was chained, he was mad with rage of the report his ninjas gave him, as the dogs has beaten them all up, when he walk to Chuck, he back fist his face hard with fury "What are these... freaks? How do they know how to fight like this?" Chuck can't say something as he raise his claw knuckle under him and almost stab it "You will answer! Then hang there until you die."

He walk away, as he stop as he turn to Sasuke who stand there, he wouldn't dare look, so he walk away of the failure he see, as for Sasuke, he felt rages coming as he smash his arm against the craft, and smashes the boxs away, as Chuck lower his head down as Sasuke continue smashing.

At the lockers, Sasuke came and chocked one guy and throw him, he grab both ninjas and hit their heads and throw them away, he then toss the weapons the other side with anger. He then pick up a boy name Ron stoppable, and smash him against the locker, as one ninja stop him "Master Sasuke, stop, please. Please, stop it."

He toss him away, as he hits him, as he kick his gut, and back fist him hard, as he fall down all hurt, Ron came to him "Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" He remove the masks, a boy name Shikamaru was hurt very bad "He'll be all right, he'll be all right."

Tobio was back as he wears the bandana around him, and saw the whole thing what Sasuke did, and felt sorry about him, Sasuke look around here, and so he leave, not caring about this.

Back to Chuck, his head still low, Tobio walk slowly and peak, he saw the hedgehog, he never see it stand on two legs, Chuck raise his head and saw Tobio here "How can a face so young wear so many burdens?" he asks.

So, you _can_ talk." Tobio said with a little surprise tone, as he came out from hiding.

"Yes, and I can also listen. Some say that the path from inner turmoil begins with a friendly ear." He said was true, he other ear was gone, but other is here "My ear is open if you care to use it."

"No, I don't think so." Toby said.

"What is your name?" Chuck asks.

"Tobio." He answered.

"And have you no one to go to, Tobio? No parent?" he asks.

"My dad couldn't care less about me." Tobio frown a little.

"I doubt that is true." Chuck said.

"Why?" He asks.

"All fathers care for their sons." Chuck told him, as he lower his head again.

At the forest, the van was smoking up as Dawn asks "How's Matt?"

"Not so good." Dukey said.

Kevin, who was driving saw the house "Hey, Didn't they use this place in The Grapes of Wrath?"

"Very funny. I told you, I haven't been up here in years." Dawn told him.

While getting them in, Dawn watch Kevin fixing, as she asks "Can you fix it?"

He stand as she when to check, Kevin just make a gun sound as shoot, "Does that answer your question? I mean, the block's got a crack in it, the size of the an Andreas."

Dawn nodded and siad "Wonderful,"

"Yeah." Kevin said while wiping his hands.

"Well, I guess I've got some walking to do." Dawn said and walking in the house.

"What for?" Kevin asks and follow her.

"Our nearest neighbor is about four miles away. I need to get to a phone, and I need to call my boss." Dawn replied.

"You mean Bill?" Kevin asks. She stop and turn to him all surprise.

"How did you know that?" Dawn asks.

"Well He left a message on your machine just before we got out."

"And?" Dawn asks again.

"Well hey, You just saved yourself an eight-mile round-tripper. uh You were fired." Kevin told her.

Dawn couldn't believe that she was fired and asks "I'm...I just save myself?"

"Yeah." Kevin replied.

"Uh Oh." Dukey said whos sitting on the chair with Goofy whos putting bandages on his leg.

"What did you do? Did you take classes in insensitivity?" Dawn asks as she's angry.

"Hey, I was just trying to break it to you easy." Kevin said.

"Oh! Well You failed miserably!" Dawn snapped.

"Hey Broadzilla, you wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for me, ok?" Kevin asks.

"And what do you want? Do you want a thank you?" Dawn asks.

"No! It's me who should thank you for that privilege, right?" Kevin asks.

"Fine!"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"No Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"_You're_ welcome!" As Dawn walk in and slam the door and Kevin too.

Dukey and Goofy sits as he said "Gosh, It's kind of like Moonlighting, isn't it? Heh heh." Goofy nodded.

Outside of the farm and the house, Dukey walking around as he's humming 'Old Mcdonald have a farm'

"It's strange being back on the old farm." Dawn writes her diary, and a drawings she has. "Even after all these years, it still feels like home. My amazing new friends have suffered their first real defeat. That's bad enough, but they've also lost the opportunity to find out about their mentor and I'm sure that hurts them more than anything else. Each of them deals with this confusion in his own way." She was drawing Dukey on a truck "Dukey has found someone to latch onto."

As it's turn, as Dukey was in the truck in the garage, and Kevin fixing it "Not even close, fur neck. The Professor and Mary Ann, happily ever after." Kevin said.

"Heh, No way, atomic mouth. Gilligan was her main man. They'd be married and have six kids by now." Dukey said.

"Ah, man Gilligan was a geek, barfarooni!" Kevin said.

"You're the geek, camel breath." Kevin chuckles.

"Long ears," Kevin insult him.

Dukey check his ears as feeling insulted, and insult back "Elf lips."

"Let's give this a try." Kevin got out, and shut the trunk "See if this transplant worked... fungoid." Kevin told him.

"Alright, Here goes. What are we on?" Dukey asks.

"Uh, G." Kevin told him.

"Heh, Here goes, gack face." Dukey said.

"I'm ready, hose brain." Kevin smirks and waiting.

When Dukey turn in on, it go forward fast shouting "YEOWIE!"

Kevin saw it and jump out of the way "AHH!" as it burst open the gate as it stopped.

Dukey got his head out the window and told him "It worked." As a replie, Kevin throw it clothe on his head, "Uh, hey."

At Dawn's room, she writes and drawing Parappa sitting on a chair, looking sad "Parappa, meanwhile, has kept a constant vigil with Matt."

It's now turn to the room, as Parappa sits, and Matt was laying on a bed, all covered up, Dawn walk in, she when to Matt as Parappa saw her, she on her knee, and soak the clothe on a water, and wipe on his forehead, as he got bruise on him. She finishs, and walk out, she said to him "He'll be OK."

Parappa heard her, and has his head low, and hope Matt's ok.

Back to Dawn's room "And then there's Kevin Levin, a nine-year-old trapped in a man's body. He might almost be cute if it wasn't for that pigheadedness."

At the house, Dawn walk out with a hammer and call out "Dukey!"

"He's out with the others, uh exercising." Kevin said as he's sitting on the porch swing, he stand up walking to her, while eating a apple "Doing something together, I don't know. Want some help?" He asks.

"I don't know." She walking back in as Kevin stop her saying.

"Hey, I am your man. I am Mr. Fix-it." Kevin said.

"All right." She give him the hammer "Let's go." She was about to walk in, as Kevin said "Lead the way, Toots."

She stop and quickly turn to him asksing "Toots?"

"Oh uh, Babe? Sweetcakes?" Kevin trying to, as Dawn hold out her hand as wants the hammer back "Ah - Princess!" He give the hammer back "Do you want to throw me a clue here? I'm drowning."

"You know what? That's OK. I'll take care of it myself." Dawn said.

"Fine, That's up to you. Just don't come around here asking for my help anymore." Kevin said and sits on the porch swing.

Dawn came back out and said "See, I wouldn't ask for your help if you were the last thing on the face of this planet." She now walking back in.

"It's coming along nicely." Kevin said, and while laying, but it broke and drop on the ground, Kevin look up and confuse of this.

At the room, Parappa was asleep, and then someone said "Hey."

"What?" He open his eyes and see, Matt was awake. "Matt!" He run to him "Y...You're awake, How do you feel?"

"What's a guy got to do to get some food around here?" Matt asks.

Parappa called out "Hey!" He ran to the door and shouted "Hey he's awake! He wants some food! Bring some food!" Parappa when back to Matt whos sat on the bed "You're going to be OK, Matt." He grab his head and said "You're going to be OK."

Matt stop him and said as he calm him down "Yeah, yeah, Alright Parappa, Get a grip, will you?"

Parappa was happy he's alright, "Listen, Matt..." He help him to stand up "About what I said before. You know, About not needing you and all..." When he help him to stand "I..."

Matt stop him and said "Parappa, don't."

They hug each others "Oh, boy, we missed you."

At the door, Dukey and Dawn watch as he's holding her hand as he sniffs and said "It's a Kodak moment."

They stop hugging as they look at the door, "Huh?" And know what they saw, they laughs at them, and happy that Matt woke up.

At the grass field, the dogs are training, and get tough while training, "The Dogs are four once again, and yet, still not whole." Parappa got up from the tree he sit by, and walk away "A lingering doubt remains" In the farm, Goofy was punching he punching bag, and get tough "An unknown which they can't bear to face," At night where Matt on the top farm "Their greatest fear."

Matt then shouted "CHUCK!" When he shouted out loud, At the hideout where Chuck was chained still, he sense of someone shouting, and know it's them.

By then, Killer and Sasuke watches the ninjas unpacked all the stolens boxes they stole "Your empire flourishes, Master Killer."

"What more from the hedgehog?" Killer asks.

"Nothing. It will not speak." Sasuke answered.

"And the boy who led us to the dogs?" Killer wonder about the kid.

"He is still missing." Sasuke replied, he then wondering. "I do not understand. Why do the dogs trouble you, Master? They have not been seen for many days."

"Something about the way you described their fighting, something familiar. Something..." Killer turn back in front and finish "From the past."

At the grass field, the dogs begin their training, as Parappa knocked Matt's sais, Goofy flip over and dodge Dukey's Bo, He jump over his and counter attack, he kicked Parappa, and blocked Matt's attack and counter attack, Parappa jump over and Goofy rolled over, He then swing his nunchuck and swing over and blocked Parappa's swords and kick him away, they continue their training, and then, they stop training and rest.

At the house, Kevin was cutting carrots with Parappa's sword, while then, he saw Dawn coming, putting on ointment on her shoulders. Kevin grab a hand full of them and put them on the other counter, so he help Dawn, as he got her to sit down, and rubbing ointment on her shoulder, while rubbing her shoulder, Goofy came in, holding his shoulder, and rubbing it, she saw him as she asks "Ointment?" Goofy wave his hand and ment 'No', he open the cupper and looking for something.

Matt came in saying "Hey guys." When Goofy grab something, it was Dog ointment, he chuckles, they smiled and Matt noggie his head and said "Funny, Goofy."

Meanwhile at the forest, Parappa sits there by the tree, and while then, he close his eyes and got his hands out, and concentrate, while then, in the hideout, Chuck lift his head up, and sence him, and he spoked "Parappa."

He open his eyes and gasp "Chuck!" He stand up and run fast.

Inside the house, the other dogs are playing board game, as Matt has a card and asks "What Russian novel, embraces more than 500 characters, is set in the Napoleotic wars?"

Dukey anwered "War and Peace" They nodded.

As Parappa burst open the door and shouted "He's alive!"

He walk over the board game as they shouted "Hey, hey!"

"Thanks, spaz." Dukey said.

"Chuck's alive!" Parappa shouted.

Dukey stand up and Goofy too as he said "We know, Parappa, of course he is. We all think he's alive."

"I don't think, I know." Parappa told them.

"Huh?" Dukey asks. They were confuse of this.

Later at night, they were sitting down by the fire, while Dukey is roasting mashmallows on a sticks, Matt turn annoying "Parappa, if you dragged us out here for nothing..."

"Don't worry. I came prepared." Dukey has bag full of mashmallows.

"Put those away." Parappa told him.

Dukey heard him and put them away, Parappa tell them "Now, Everybody close your eyes and concentrate."

"Oh..." Matt groan and put away the stick.

"Concentrate hard." Parappa close his eyes and force.

And the others did the same, and when they concentrate, something happening, a fire started to turn, bursting up into blue blaze, and then, an image appears, Chuck the Hedgehog's image. He spoked "I am proud of you, my sons. Tonight you have learned the final and greatest truth of the ninja that ultimate mastery comes not of the body but of the mind. Together, there is nothing your four minds cannot accomplish. Help each other. Draw upon one another. And always remember the true force that binds you the same as that which brought me here tonight that which I gladly return with my final words. I love you all, my sons."

As he's finish words, the images is gone, and the blaze turn back to normal. When they open their eyes, Matt was the first to gasp, he couldn't believe that Chuck still alive, and Goofy has a tear dropping, Dukey calm him down, the dogs now know, that their master, Chuck still lives.

* * *

**It seems, Chuck still lives, now what the dogs do? If they can go back, they may find him. So don't worry folks, the next chapter will come. Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Returning Home

Later in the morning, at Dawn's old home, she and Kevin sitting together on the porch swing, which it's fix back up, "So you actually played professionally?" She asks.

"Uh, Before I got hurt. Less, Less than a year." Kevin told her.

"I'm sorry." Dawn said.

"So was I" Kevin said.

Then, Parappa clear his throat, they turn as Kevin stand up and told her "Just a minute." He turn to the dogs and said "Guys, I told you. I hate it when you do that, all right?"

Dawn stand up and when beside him asking "What is it?"

All the dogs are here as Parappa told them "It's time to go back." Dawn and Kevin were surprise, that they must go back to that town.

Later at night, they're driving a truck to the place they once call home. And when they stop, Dawn got out first, only then at the town, are raining down fast "Oh no!' She when under the tarp, and Kevin got out looking at the building he thinks.

"Home sweet home." Parappa said as he got out, and the others too.

Matt said "Ugh, Now I know what it's like to travel without a green card."

"This isn't bad. Nice place, guys." Kevin said as he turn "In fact I..." He then saw Goofy take the manhole cover off, and couldn't believe what the dogs live.

"You coming or not, dude?" Goofy asks. As he when down, Dukey follows, Kevin has his head down, and groan.

Right to the sewers, Kevin was annoying of this, as they walking over the tunnels "This is great, It's great. First, it's the farm that time forgot, and now this. Why don't I ever fall in with people who own condos?" Kevin asks.

While then, they made it to the dog's home, "Guess it's hard to get good maid service in a sewer. Maybe you guys should try Roto-rooter. Huh?" Kevin asks.

"Would you quit complaining? It's just for the night." Dawn told him.

"I still don't see why we don't get started right away." Matt said.

"It's been a long drive, Matt." Parappa told him "And before we go out advertising to The Saiyan that we're back, we could all use a few hours' sleep."

"Yeah, I know. You're right. I'm just..." Matt said, only they heard a clung.

"What's that?" Parappa asks, as the dogs got out their weapons, and when they open fast, they roared.

The intruder they roared, was Tobio Tenma, cover himself, Dawn couldn't believe what she's seeing "Toby?"

"Don't shoot!" Toby shouted.

"I don't think it's loaded, kid." Matt told him.

Dawn came to him and asks "Toby, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, where'd he come from?" Goofy asks.

"Beats me." Dukey replied.

"I ran away from home." Toby told her.

Dawn roll her eyes "Oh god, Your father's going to have kittens." She walk to the phone asking "Does this thing work?"

Toby stop her "No no! Please don't call. Just let me stay here the night with you. We can call in the morning. I promise."

"Toby, listen..." Dawn about to say something, only Kevin stop them.

"Hole on. Hole it, hole it." Kevin said "Ok? What is all this talk about spending the night down here?"

"You're a claustrophobic." Dukey said and chuckles.

Kevin heard that and threaten him with a fist and asks "Do you want a fist in the mouth?" Dukey shake his head "I've never even looked at another guy before." Dukey cover his mouth from laughing, as the other dogs keep their mouth shut.

"What he means is that you're afraid of enclosed areas." Dawn told him.

Kevin then, realize that, they think he's afraid, and asks "Afraid? What, me? Is that what you think?" Dukey nodded "I don't have to take this stuff about being afraid." He walk back, as he almost knock something, the dogs almost about to laughs "I'm going to sleep in the truck." and when Kevin left, they laughs so hard, and Dawn join in.

After then, Toby was looking some drawings, and one on his hands a drawing of Parappa sitting. "Jeez, These are good."

"Thanks." Dawn smiled.

"Do you think maybe I could have one?" Toby asks.

"Sure. Why not?" Dawn replied.

"THanks." He fold it and put it in his pocket, Goofy came as he's yawning.

"Oh man, I could really go for a little deep-dish action right about now." Goofy yawn as he's tired.

"I had some pizza down here the other day." Toby said as Goofy fully awake, as Dukey was working on something, His eyes wide open and drop them when Toby said 'Pizza' "There might be some left over." Dukey look around, and saw the box of pizza.

When Goofy realize that pizza gonna be empty, he yelled "Whoa! WHAAAA!" He ran fast for it, Dawn laughs at Goofy.

Dukey open and quickly close it when Goofy come here, he asks "Well?"

"Question." Dukey said.

Goofy groan and asks "Yeah?"

Dukey open and show them to him asking "Do you like penicillin on your pizza?"

Goofy look and hold his chest like he's been shot "OHHHH!"

He tehn salute like a soldiers and both humming taps, while Dukey put the pizza box down, and both of them on their knees.

While at the streets, Kevin was in the truck laying down and cover himself with a blanket, and can't stand about what they said about him "Afraid of enclosed areas." He snort of that, and when he lay down, getting rooms here, he open the window and lay there, all asleep.

While then, The dogs are sleeping on the floors, and Dawn sleeping on the couch, and Toby sleeping on the bed, only then he toss and turn, as he's hearing voices.

"_You are here because the outside world rejects you._" Killer's voice.

"_And you have no one to go to, Toby?_" Chuck's voice.

"_This is your family._" Killer's voice.

"_All fathers care for their sons._" Chuck's voice.

Toby woke up, and the voices he heard, so he must do something, he got up, and slowly walking out of here very quiet, and walking out of here.

At the street, the manhole cover was move, and when Kevin heard it, he open his eyes, and saw Toby getting out, he watch carefully and want to know what's he's doing. He saw him walking away, he frowns and got out the truck and follow him.

At the old hideout, Toby walking in as he put on the Saiyan bandana. As he walk in and shut the door, Kevin then saw him and slowly walking in, without being seen.

Inside the building, they are playing, shaking, smoking once again, as Toby walking by high fiving, and when Kevin walk in, he was surprise of this, and when he heard "Look out, man." He move away and hide, a Saiyan ninja walking by, he came out and looking around, as he walking around still looking at this place.

By the crates, Toby peak over, he saw Chuck still chained, he look up and saw Toby here "I have not seen you for days."

"Yeah, I've been down at uh, my hideout a lot lately." Toby said.

"And do you now hide from your surrogate family as well?" Chuck asks.

"I don't know." Toby replied, and sit down.

"l, too, once had a family, Tobio. Many years ago, I lived in Japan." He tell the tale as everything turn black, "A pet of my master Minato." As it show a man, has blonde hair, black pants, he's was training, he was Minato Namikaze. "Mimicking his movements from my cage and learning the mysterious art of ninjitsu." On the cage hanging from the above, a hedgehog name Chuck was mimicking Minato's move "For Minato was one of Japan's finest shadow warriors. His only rival was a man named Broly." it shows a man, has middle spike hair, and has muscle, red pants and golden boots, and has golden necklace on his neck, he is Broly.

"And they competed in all things but none more fiercely than for the love of a woman. Kushina uzumaki." It show Minato with a long hair woman Name Kushina, they both hug each others "Kushina love was only for my master and rather than see him fight Broly for her hand." Chuck continue telling Toby the story "She persuaded Minato to flee with me to America. But Broly vowed vengeance. I remember it well."

As then, a door was open as the light shine Kushine who was on the floor, dead. Minato was shock "As my master returned home to find his beloved Kushine lying on the floor." A sword was heard, he look up and saw Broly dropping down with his blade "And then he saw her killer." He dodged his swings and got hit and knock back breaking the cage "Broly wasted no words, and during the struggle, my cage was broken." He stab Minato, as he drop down dead as well.

A Chuck jump on Broly's face "I leapt to Broly's face, biting and clawing," He throw Chuck as a scars on his face "but he threw me to the floor and took one swipe with his katana, slicing my ear." It shows Chuck on a ground beside Minato, with his ear cut "Then he was gone, and I was alone." He hold Minato's hand, very sad that his master, is gone.

Back to the hideout, and the crate, Toby heard everything of Chuck's stories, and wondering "Whatever happened to this, Broly?"

"No one really knows. But you wear his symbol upon your brow." Chuck has told him.

Toby got his hand, slowly to the bandana he was wearing, and then, he realize something, but he couldn't believe this.

At the party, Kevin look around, as he spotted ninja passing by, as he ducked, and waited for him, he grab him and knock him out, as he stand up, wearing their ninjas gears and masks. So now, he go and look for Toby.

Back at the crate, Toby look at the bandana on his hand, and drop it, while then, someone spoked behind him "What are you doing in there, boy?" Toby jumped and turn, it was Killer who saw him, and with Sasuke.

"Nothing." Toby replied.

Chuck saw him here, as Killer look down, it was a Saiyan bandana, he look back up to him, and knows it was the same boy who lead him to the dogs, he asks "Where have you been?"

"Uh Nowhere." Toby replied

"You're lying to me." Killer snapped and knows.

"No!" Toby said.

"And you're hiding something as well. HA!" He got his claw beside him, and lower down, as he look at him, and while then, he took out something on him, a papar, all folded up, and when he unfold it, it was a drawing of Parappa, he look back at him and turn to Sasuke and snapped "They're Back!" so Sasuke and Killer left. And Toby must do something fast. He follows them and listen.

"Master!" Sasuke said. As all the ninjas are leaving to those dogs.

"There will be no mistake this time. I go myself. And the hedgehog, kill it." Killer said as Toby was shocks. As Killer left, and Toby go save Chuck before Sasuke do.

And when he was the last to go, one ninja stop him "Hey, What do you want?"

He shush him and remove his mask, it was Kevin "Recognize me now, kid? Hey, What's the deal?" He asks.

"You got to come with me!" Toby said.

"What are you talking about, come with you?" Kevin asks.

"They're going to kill Chuck!" Toby told him, Kevin was shock about this Chuck, so he run and Kevin follows to save Chuck from being killed.

* * *

**Uh oh, looks like Killer has discover the dogs return, and now Toby and Kevin have to save Chuck fast, and hope the dogs perpard to fight, so don't worry everyone, the next chapter will come. Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9 Final Battle

At the street at night, the Saiyans ninjas takes the manhole cover off and all of them when down, and the others ninjas when down to the grate, and while then, they're all heading to the Dog's home, and when they made it there, one kick the door down, and all of them when in shouting. But then, it was empty, no one was home. Then a steams appears. Some of them shouted in surprise and everything all covered, as then, a shouting was heard, all the punching and kicking, and someone turn it off on the pipe, and when it clear, it was the dogs, and they knock them all out.

"Heh heh heh. No sweat." Goofy chuckles.

Matt stood there as he's eating apple, "Gosh, I do hope there's more of them." And when he said that, he said the magic word.

More Saiyan ninjas came in and saw the rest of them laying and getting mad, the dogs growls and ready to fight, Matt throw it away "Ah, Good!" He takes out his two sais and be ready to fight.

At the hideout, Toby rans, with Kevin, as he run for the keys, Kevin then saw Chuck, as he see is a hedgehog, so he must help "Well, Where are the keys?" he toss him the key, as he go and unlock the chain.

Chuck then was a little confuse of this and asks "Who are you?"

Kevin turn to Toby and get him to help, as Chuck groan in pain "The name's Kevin Levin. A friend." Him and Toby help him on his shoulder, "Let's get out of here."

When they getting out of here with Chuck, a groan was heard, they look up, and saw Sasuke with all the punks. And look likes there in trouble.

At the sewers, Parappa hop down as he block one ninja's sword and kick him, he jump over and double kicks two ninjas down, Matt punches one in the guts and knock him, Dukey back flip all the way and when he jump backward and land, he kick one down and jump kick another one.

Dawn, who hiding above, and holding a stick, Goofy hitting one to move back for Dawn "A little to the right... A little to the left. One more time. A little bit more like... that! And stop. Perfect." He look up as Dawn tapped the ninja's head hard and drop down like the others ninjas, he look up and said "You're a natural, sis."

Dawn smiled "Thanks."

Goofy laughs as they continue battle against the Saiyan ninjas.

Meanwhile at the hideout, Sasuke well handle them himself, he grunts the teenagers and kids, Kevin heard that and he tries to mimic his grunt in a playful way, "Now, you know... A little um..." He acted as he spraying something and said "Primatene might just help to clear that up there." As Sasuke punch his face and drop to the floor, he get back up "That's going to cost you, Tinkerbell." Sasuke left hook Kevin hard and almost fall, he groan and said "I don't think... I don't think, that you're listening." Sasuke now kicked Kevin hard, knocking the crates and boxes down.

Kevin then got up, and groan a little as he said "You know, I'm starting to pick up... on a little language barrier thing going here." But Sasuke then kick his crotch, and give him a left roundhouse kick in the face, and then he left hooked his face hard, he shake his head, as he saw something, a golf club, he smirks as he slowly grabbing it out, as when Sasuke already here to him, he jab it in his gut hard, Sasuke hold his gut and aches in extreme pain, and when Kevin wind it up and shouted "FORE!" he strikes Sasuke like a golf ball, sending him flying towards the wall with crates, knocking him out. Kevin was awes, and while he kiss the golf club "I'll never call golf a dull game again."

Meanwhile in the sewers, Matt and Parappa pushs the broken door to the ninjas, and when it drop on them, Dukey on his skateboard and shouted "Gangway!" They missed, as Dukey knocked them all up with his bo while passing by, they chase him through the tunnel as Dukey slow down and knock one down and keep going, he jump over the staff and keep skating.

Matt then saw Dukey skating as he shouted "Show-off!" He then left hooked one behind him, and knocked out.

Back to the hideout, Puggsy notice they aren't doing anything as he shouted "What are we just standing here for? Let's get him!"

Kevin take out the other golf club and asks "Do you want to be first, pal? Huh?"

"We have a loyalty to The Killer." Puggsy said.

"The Killer uses you." Chuck said as they listen "He poisons your minds to obtain that which he desires. He cares nothing for you or the people you hurt."

"We're a family." Puggsy said.

Kevin heard that and couldn't believe what's he's hearing "Family? Is that what you said? Family?" He pointed something around here "You c-call this here and that down there 'family'?"the people around here was confuse, but Kevin wave away and when back to Chuck and Toby.

Chuck groan, as Kevin has his arm over his shoulder "Kevin..." Kevin and Toby help him out of here, as they walking pass them, and what choice they here then?

At the streets, the ninjas burst the manhole cover off and all of them getting out fast, and the Saiyan ninjas getting out from the grate, and while then, Dukey was the first, and the rest of the dogs got out, Goofy got out as he said "Hey, dudes, where you going?" Goofy and Dukey both shoulders bump into one ninja and knocked out, and keep fighting the Saiyan ninjas, Goofy chuckles "Hey, Dukey, looks like this one's suffering from fur shock." He hit one with his nunchuck.

Dukey think and shake his head saying "Too derivative."

Goofy block and hit his side hard "Boy, I guess we can really fur it out." He kick one away

"Too cliche." Dukey said

He hit one in the gut "Well, it was a furry of a good hit." He kick him away.

"I like it. Step up." Dukey said, as he rapidly hit one four time.

"Awesome!" Goofy shouted as he rapidly hit one ninja with his nunchuck and knock him out, He saw one and ran as Dukey do the same.

At the building, Parappa climbing up the ladder to the fire escape and following the ninjas and asks "Hey, Where do you think you're going?" at there, Matt hit one and elbow the other, and then grab him and bop him and push hard against the stairs, and they got up fast.

At the street, Goofy saw them getting up top the buidling, while the ninja behind him with a axe, he shouted "Hey! Wait for me!" As he swing to his head, Goofy quickly duck his head while his hat still in air and got his head up, he back punch him and grab as he shouted "GOD, I LOVE BEING A DOG! YEAH!" As he goes up to join.

At the top building the Saiyans ninjas are the top and the dogs made it and begin battling them, while the last about to jump on them, Dukey grab his foot and trip him down, "YEEE-HAAW!" He let go and quickly grab it "WHOA!" he got up, and the dogs are going good fighting against the ninjas, as Parappa spin and knock their weapons down, Dukey knock one down and they keep fighting and dodging them, one got back up and Dukey counter attacked.

Matt blocked one ninja's attack and kick him away, Parappa backflip "Wooo!" And rolled over missing the ninja's sword, and he swing his blades backward, knocking him down. Goofy jump and jab one away, while then, Parappa and Matt rolled like a bowling ball to the three ninjas, and when tehy stop, Matt was the first as he roundhouse kick them all. And as then, the dogs has defeated the Saiyans ninjas for good.

They stop as Matt asks "Aw, no more?" while saying that, someone has appears out of nowhere, as he's holding a spear as the one who has appeared, it was Killer, here as it's his turn to fight them.

The dogs saw him, as Dukey scratch his ear and threw, as he's confuse, Parappa then asks "Does anybody have any idea about who or what this is?"

"I don't know, but I'll bet it never has to look for a can opener." Goofy said as Dukey chuckles.

"You fight well, in the old style, but you've caused me enough trouble." He frown behind the mask "Now you face. The Killer."

They look at each others of that name "The Killer? Heh." Dukey said.

"Uh, Maybe all that hardware's for making coleslaw." Goofy said.

"I got him." Matt said as he got his two sais, and Killer spin his spear, as Matt charges and thrust but Killer blocked them so many times and trip him down, he move away.

The dogs was awes of his skills "This guy's good." Parappa said.

"Yeah, Why don't you go next?" Goofy asks.

"Thank you." Parappa said as he cries out "HHEEEEYAAAH!" He jump to thrust, but only Killer move and hit his back, he drop as Killer kick him, he move away.

Now there's only Dukey and Goofy, he asks "Uh, Match you for it?" so Dukey and Goofy do, Rock, Paper, Scissors. And when they got their hands out, Dukey got paper, and Goofy got scissors, he won.

"Damn." Dukey said.

"Great." Goofy got his two nunchucks, and shouts.

Back at the streets, Kevin and Toby made to the street with Chuck, "Come on." And the teenagers and kids here too, as the sound of Goofy shouts as he fighting Killer, and heard that he's knock down, and heard of Dukey's too. Kevin turn to them and asks "So much for family, huh?" While them, Dawn got out the sewers and hope the dogs are ok.

Back on top of the building, the dogs were beat, and tired as they pants. Goofy asks "Now...at exactly what point...did we lose control here?"

"Maybe somebody ought to tell him that we're the good guys." Dukey said while pants.

"Yeah." Goofy said.

"Any thoughts?" Matt asks.

"I've only got one thought." Parappa said as he pointed his sword at Killer "This guy knows where Chuck is." as when Killer turn around and face them, the dogs shouts and charges at him.

At the streets, they heard the dog's shouting. "Looks like your boys are

going to need a little..." Kevin said when he turns, he know someone missing "Where did he go?" Chuck's gone, and not sure where.

At the top, Dukey fights Killer as he knock his bo away, so he fights him without it, by then, Killer hits his leg and knocking him down, it's Goofy's turn, he swing and roundhouse kick, as Killer dodge it and Goofy blocked his and he got it under him and flip him back and drop down. Matt shouts as he jump kick as he duck over, he fights him everything he got, as he push him away.

At the streets, Kevin saw three ninjas climb up the fire escape, he smirks "Oh boy. Leftovers." He ran to the garbage truck a when he started up and hit it to reversed, he shouts as it hits the ladder, as three of them drop down, when Kevin got out, one ninja came as Kevin punch, one more shouts as he jab him hard and drop. He sigh and said "It's a talent."

Back to the top building, Parappa is last to fight Killer, as he swings his swords as Killer dodge, and again, he try to hit him as Parappa block it both up and down, and blocked every attacks as Parappa sneak cut his arm, Killer roundhose kick his gut, as he blocked his spear and slash his shoulder as he got hit hard and the last that beaten down.

Killer then groan in pain and anger as he hold his arm that Parappa cut. As for the dogs, they groan in pain, as Matt glares at Killer and asks "Where's Chuck?"

Killer heard that and smirk behind his mask and said "Ah, the hedgehog." The dogs glares at him "So it has a name. It _had_ a name."

Parappa heard that and know what he meant as he growls and when front and shouted "You lie!"

Killer still smirking, and asks "Do I?"

Parappa was shocks and then he scream in anger as he charge at him, Killer waited and he swing around his sword, making him fell down, losing his swords, he put his foot on him to not move, and pointed his spear at him, he look at the dogs and said "He dies." the dogs was shock "Weapons." By he meant, lose the weapons, do the dogs had a choice?

"NOW!" Killer shouts.

Matt look at his sais, and had no choice, so he threw it away. Dukey's and Goofy's weapons too, when they're off the building, one nunchuck was caught on the fire escape, Killer heard it and smirks "Fools." he laughs "The three of you might have overpowered me with the loss of but one. Now your fate will be his!" He then about to kill Parappa!

"NNNOOOO!" The dogs yelled in horror.

But then, Killer stop, as he look and saw Chuck the hedgehog here, the dogs saw him too, as Goofy shouted "CHUCK!" Parappa move away from Killer, as he when back to the others.

"Yes, Broly, I know who you are." Chuck said, as Killer watch him and listen "We met many years ago, in the home of my master..." He frown and told him the name "Minato Namikaze."

Killer was shock to heard that name, he stood still, as when he then, slowly remove his mask, it was truly, Broly. The dogs was shock, that Chuck knows Broly. "It's him." Matt said as they move back, as they saw Broly's tail, he is the saiyan.

Broly move his hand to his face, he still got he scars on his face from the past, "You." He remove his hand and said "Now I will finish, what I began with your ear." He got his spear point to Chuck as he shouted and charge straight to him, and when he's almost there, Chuck quickly grab his long nunchuck as he swing it and caught Broly's spear as he toss him over and right to the end of the building, Broly hold on to it, as the people saw him hanging.

"Death comes for us all, Broly, but something much worse comes for you." When Chuck talk, Broly slowly grabbing his hidden dagger "For when you die, it will be..." As when Broly throw it at him, Chuck quickly caught it, as he let it the spear, as Broly scream and fell way down from the building, as now, he has crash in the garbage truck, as Chuck finish "Without honor."

Kevin then, pull the lever as he activated saying "Oops!" as the trash compactor crushes the trash and Broly along with it, Kevin stand there waited and smirks.

On the top, the dogs were glad and happy that their master Chuck is alright, and when Chuck was happy as well, he said "Kids." They chuckles.

By then, the polices are here, as the news van here too, Bill Tenma got out with the crews, and saw everything here, the cops arresting the ninjas, he then said "All right, guys, let's get to it."

Toby saw his dad here, he goes and saw Dawn, he walk to her and said "Dawn? Dawn, here." he take her hand and give her something.

"Toby, what?..." She was confuse "What's this for?"

"It's something I owe you. Trust me." Toby said as he run fast. Dawn look at her hand, moneys, she was confuse.

When Bill busy, he heard Toby shouted "Hey, Dad!"

Bill turn and saw his son, coming "Tobio? Tobio, Tobio!" he then hug Toby, and asks "God, where have you been? I've had the whole city looking for you. Are you all right?"

"It's OK, Dad. I'm OK, really. And, Dad? It's just Toby now, OK?" He asks.

"Toby?" Bill asks, as he and Toby hug each others, as Bill was happy to see his son again.

As then, Chief Wiggum walking around to the ninjas asking "What have you been up to, freak? I want some stretchers in here. Get some doctors. On the sidewalk. Don't move. Get those kids over there. Don't let them get away. I want to talk to them." He ordered around.

As for Dawn, she walking away as Bill follows and said "Dawn, I told you there were circumstances. I really need you to cover this."

Dawn thought of something and said "I don't know, Bill. You know...Did you know that Daphne Blake over at Channel Five has her own office?"

"You can have an office." Bill said.

"Yeah well, She has her own corner office." Dawn said.

"You can have a corner office." Bill told her.

"Well, But she's also one of the highest-paid field reporters in New York City." Dawn said.

"Now you are." Bill said.

Dawn turn to Bill and said "You are a tough negotiator, Bill."

Chief Wiggum and two police with him, asksing Puggsy and the other people "All right, I want some answers. Now what in God's name happened out here tonight?" They wasn't answering as he said "Somebody better talk to me."

Puggsy then step forward and said "Go check out the east warehouse over at Lairdman Island. You'll get your answers there."

Chief Wiggum was a little surprise as he turn to the cops and said "All right, Let's go." As they left.

Dawn was checking her hairs on the mirror, while then, Kevin walk to her "I've been looking all over for you."

She turn and saw him and said "Oh, Kevin, hi."

"Hi?" Kevin was confuse, as he said "You...I-I." He when by her "Hey, I look like I just called Mike Tyson a sissy."

"Yeah?" Dawn asks.

"And all you just say is hi?" Kevin asks.

"What? You don't need an ambulance, do you?" Dawn asks.

"No, but... I was..." Kevin lost a word.

"Will you just shut up and kiss me, Ok?" Dawn asks "I got a report to do."

Kevin smiled and said "I love it when you're pushy."

"Yeah?" Dawn asks as she smiled.

"Yeah." As he and Dawn kiss.

As the dogs and Chuck watches and saw Kevin and Dawn kissing, as Dukey shouted "WOO-HOO! 9.95!"

"All right, Dawn!" Matt shouted.

"All right Kevin!" Goofy shouted.

"Yeah, That's the way to go!" Dukey shouts.

As now, the dogs now shouted each time as Parappa shouted "We were awesome!"

"Bodacious!" Goofy shouted.

"Yeah!" Parappa said.

"Bitchin'." Matt said very cool.

"Yeah!" Both Parappa and Goofy.

As it's Dukey's turn, "Uh..." He think of something.

"Gnarly." Goofy said.

"Radical." Parappa said.

"Totally tubular, dude." Matt pat Dukey's head, while he scratching his ear and still thinking.

"Uh. Uh, Wicked!" Goofy shouted.

"Hellacious!" Parappa shouted.

"Uh, mega..." Dukey said still thinking.

"Ahem." Chuck clear his throat, as the dogs turn and see what Chuck's want. "I have always liked..." Chuck said, as the dogs listen what Chuck got to say, as he just said "Cowabunga."

The dogs were surprise, so they use it shouting "COWABUNGA!" They high four together.

"Alright!" Goofy shouted.

As Chuck laughs, and said "I made a funny!" and continue laughing. As the dogs has won and got Chuck back, safe and sound. As everything turned black and ended.

* * *

**Well folks, It's seem that the dogs had Chuck back, and he defeated Broly for good, and look like they have won against them, and now, folks, it has ended, See ya folks. Read and Review.**


End file.
